


Milkshakes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are a couple... maybe. They go get milkshakes while they study for their upcoming math exams and while Hinata wants to believe they're on a date, he gets a bit frustrated when Kageyama says his affection is distracting him from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written like two or three years ago when the first season had just come out - so it's pretty darn old. I thought it was cute enough to post. It's short, but enjoy!

"Stop it." Kageyama looked up from his books to shoot Hinata a firm glare. Hinata didn't meet his gaze and looked to the side instead, innocently sipping his strawberry milkshake. 

"I'm not doing anything."

Kageyama held his stare for a few moments before letting out an impatient huff, his cheeks red - whether from embarrassment or irritation, Hinata couldn't tell. It was a safe bet to say both. Kageyama yanked his leg away from Hinata's, efficiently untangling himself from Hinata's _completely_ embarrassing game of footsies. Hinata's amused laugh - though it was less of a laugh and more of a soft hiss of air as he tried to hide his smirk - was enough to tell Kageyama that Hinata was indeed doing something _and_ that he knew exactly what it was.

"Don't play around! Work on your math. Don't you want to keep playing volleyball?" He said sternly, flipping the page of his textbook as he broke his stare and resumed taking notes. Their grades, while never very good, had been especially bad this past semester and they both had promised to work harder - or as a consequence be kicked off the team until they got up to at least a B-. Kageyama took it seriously, as he did with everything, but even Hinata's passion for the game couldn't keep him focused on the dull subjects of Trigonometry and Algebra. Especially when his new... well, "lover" was sitting across from him on a plush red booth with the cutest look of concentration on his face. 

Letting out an exaggerated, drawn out sigh, Hinata slumped back in his booth. His brows were furrowed, and when Kageyama glanced up he saw the most adorable, and infuriating - how he was so skilled at being both, Kageyama had no idea - pout on his face.

"It's too difficult." Hinata began, his voice starting to rise up in his characteristic 'I can't take much more of this' whine. "If I look at these stupid equations for one more second, my brain will explode!" He pressed his face against his book, inhaling deeply against the cool, crisp, untouched pages as if he could magically breathe the ability to solve Quadratic formulas into his brain. What the hell was going on anyway? These authors tried making word problems 'relatable' by using things like sports, food, and games, but he still had no idea what they were talking about. No one actually _thought_ about this crap while they were tying up a volleyball net or buying running shoes. As far as Hinata was concerned, the only thing he needed to take from math class was the ability to count out enough change to buy snacks.

"You know that won't happen." Kageyama said blanky, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he scratched out a failed problem yet again. It was Hinata's turn to give him an exasperated glare.

"But it _feels_ like it-" he cut off as he met Kageyama's gaze, giving him a sheepish smile and making a show of zipping his now twitching lips shut. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. No matter how bad this math was, he could put up with it if it meant spending more time with Kageyama.

Kageyama gave a nod of approval and looked down at his books again, chewing on the eraser tip of his pencil to hide his grin. Hinata was so cute someti-

"Kageyama, I'm bored."

.... Nevermind.


End file.
